dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Day Everything Changed
Numerous images flashed through Sorren's dreamscape, some were of weird looking creatures killing people with tails, another of man yelling "Go!" and another one of women turning her back on a crying baby. "Sorren?" said a voice "Sorren." the voice repeated "Wake up!" Sorren snapped awake, he rubbed his eyes and saw a boy standing over him, the boy was slightly taller than Sorren, he had spicky black hair, he was wearing a aqua coloured gi with a brown belt, brown wristbands and brown boots. it was his brother Koso. "Oh, hey Bro." said Sorren "You ok? you looked like you were having a bad dream." said Koso "I'm fine." "Good, now come on, Grandpa needs to speak with us." Sorren got to his feet then he and Koso went to see they're grandfather. They arrived at the lake just near their house and they saw their grandfather Rako standing on a large rock in the middle of the lake, Rako is taller than Koso, he has a bald head, a large white beard and he was wearing a black martial arts suit, he stood there for moment with his eyes closed, then he opened them, raised his arm and karate chopped the air. Just then the water in front of him split for couple of seconds before crashing back together. Rako looked at his grandsons and smiled. "Ah, there you are." said Rako, he levitated off the rock and flew over to the two boys and landed in front of them. "You wanted to see us?" asked Koso "Yes, it's time for the next phase of your training." replied Rako "Alright!" said Sorren in an exited tone "Calm down Bro, you always get too overexcited about the next phases of our training and you always end up with your face in the dirt." said Koso "Hehe I guess so." replied Sorren "Now the first you're going to do is-" "GRANDPA LOOK OUT!!!!" yelled Sorren, Rako turned around and saw a purple energy ball coming at them, all of them jumped out of the way, the explosion blew Sorren and Koso away but Rako was high enough to be out of the explosions range. he looked at the crater the explosion left. "Who could've done thi-" he was interupted by someone headbutting in the face, Rako went flying away but stopped in mid air. the attacker charged at Rako and attempted to punch but Rako intercepted with his first, the attacker tried to knee Rako but the old man intercepted with his knee and the two warriors found themselves locked in close combat. They attempted to punch each other but their fists met and they both backfliped to the ground. Rako got a good look at the attacker, he had blue skin, dark blue spots on the top of his head, blank red eyes, a green device on his left eye, black and brown armour with white gloves and white boots with a brown pattern at the toes. "Who are you? and why did you attack me?" asked Rako "I am a soldier who serves the mighty Lord Ize, I am here for the Saiyan." replied the soldier Sorren and Koso hid behind a rock, they heard their conversation the name "Lord Ize" sounded familiar but he couldn't remember where from. "I don't know what this Saiyan is, so you're wasting your time." said Rako "Don't lie to me old man, you been hiding him for 12 years." replied the soldier "Sorren." he whispered to himself "Now give me the Saiyan and I'll let you live." "Over my dead body." said Rako getting into a fighting stance "So be it." replied the soldier The soldier put his arm forward and fired a purple ki wave at Rako but teleported, he re-appeared behind the soldier and attempted to punch him but his fist went right through him. "Afterimage." Rako said to himself The soldier appeared in front of Rako and attempted to kick him but Rako dodged it and landed a few good punches in his stomach, followed by a roundhouse kick to the jaw sending the soldier flying into a tree. Rako charged the soldier and fired a ki blast at him but the soldier got to his feet and deflected it. Rako delivered a punch but the soldier grabbed his fist and slammed Rako into the side of a cliff next to them, the wall around him cracked and Rako passed out. The soldier raised his hand and a purple energy ball covered his hand, but then Koso appeared right in front of him and punched the soldier in the face causing him to stagger back. Sorren then appeared next to his brother. "Stay away from our grandfather!" said Koso The soldier then charged at the two boys with suprising speed and pinned them to the side of the cliff by their throats, he began choking them but then a ki blast hit the soldier square in the back. The soldier dropped the two boys and the two brothers teleported away, the soldier turned and saw Rako on one knee with his hand forward. "You're going to regret that old man." said the soldier The soldier pointed his finger at Rako's heart and fired a purple beam at him, the beam went through Rako, he coughed up blood and fell back. "NO!!!" yelled Sorren and Koso The soldier ascended into the air and flew away, Sorren and Koso over to their dying grandfather and knelt next him. "Grandpa? Grandpa are you alright?!" asked Sorren "Does he look he alright Sorren?!" said Koso "Boys....boys...stop fighting...you need....to be strong...you must defeat that man...." "How're we supposed to that? you couldn't beat him and you're stronger than the two of us combined." said Sorren "You must....work together..." "Grandpa, we can't beat him." said Koso "Yes you can.....I know...you can....I know you can...." Rako's eyes shut and his last breathe left his body, Rako was dead, Sorren bowed his head and wepped, Koso looked at his grandfather with an angry face and tears streaming out of his eyes. A few seconds later Koso stood up and wiped the tears from his eyes. "Come on Sorren, we've got stop this guy before he hurts anyone else." said Koso, Sorren stood up and the tears from his eyes and looked at Koso with serious look on his face, an expression that Koso never saw on his brother's face before. "Right." replied Sorren The two boys buried Rako on a hill overlooking the house, then they flew off after the soldier to avenge their grandfather. Category:Fan Fiction